


On The Cliff

by People_are_like_flowers



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I Tried to Write Smut, M/M, RIP, i couldn't do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/People_are_like_flowers/pseuds/People_are_like_flowers
Summary: "Clay...you know that I'm gay, right?" Tony asked.(Clay didn't know.)





	

“Why did I even have to climb that cliff?” Clay panted, the material of his shirt was starting to cling to him after the life and death situation he had just been through. “Why couldn’t you have just told me about Hannah any of the other countless times I begged you to before?”

Tony shook his head as he sat down beside Clay at the edge of the cliff. “No, it wasn’t time. You really think you were ready to hear that back then?” He raised an eyebrow sharply at him. Clay fidgeted beside him. The heat of his body was hot next to his own but not unwelcome. 

“Yeah, of course.” Clay scoffs, then paused at the glance that was sent his way. “Alright fine, maybe not.”

Tony lets out a deep sigh. “If you had just listened to me when I tried to help you maybe I could’ve told you sooner. Instead, you kept brushing me off whenever I tried to talk to you.”

Clay felt a blush crawl up his cheeks at the words and casually tried to angle his face away from the other man as if he was simply admiring the view and not being deeply, deeply mortified by the way he had been treating Tony lately. In his defence, from this high up the city really was breathtaking. He could just make out a greyish blue of the school rooftops if he squinted hard enough and if he was being really honest, after everything that’s been happening to him lately skipping school to rock climb with Tony Padilla might be the most comforting feeling he’s felt in weeks.

“What?” Tony asks as he sat up abruptly in curiosity, seeing right through Clay’s attempts at concealing his awkwardness. “You came to some weird conclusion about me and Hannah Baker didn’t you? 

Clay groaned hiding his face in his hands and mentally gave up all attempts at lying. “I mean, I guess I thought that you were in love with her. The way you were so protective of the tapes, and how secretive you were, it just made sense.” Blue eyes meet brown and Clay has to admit that the excuse sounds weak even to his own ears, like something a jealous girlfriend would say.

Tony looked hard at him as if he knows something that Clay doesn’t. The look pierces deep down inside him and it makes Clay’s stomach twist in a way that he’s only ever experienced around Hannah Baker before, and he had been so helplessly in love with her then. 

Clay was definitely not helplessly in love with Tony.

Tony looks up again, his mouth parted slightly, about to say something and then stops, he bites his lips excruciatingly slowly, in a way that makes Clay wonder how he’s never noticed how erotic that move was. Tony’s tongue darts across his lower lip one last time, the saliva glistens under the beaming rays of the sun before he finally spoke.

“Clay…you know that I’m gay right?”

The two of them were frozen in a second that seems to drag on for an eternity, it felt like Clay was waiting for the tick of a clock that never comes, under the heat of the sun where no one was around and nothing could interrupt them, time stood still, if only for a second.

“Uh, no, I didn’t know that, how was I supposed to know that?” Clay eventually stutters out, trying to act like his heart wasn’t beating out of his damn chest at the turn of events. Suddenly, the heat of Tony’s body next to his became unbearably hot, yet he didn’t have the strength to move away. Every cell of his body is screaming for him to say something, do something to relieve the tension that was building up between them.

When Clay finally moves to look at Tony it’s as if he’s looking at him for the first time. Had he always been so handsome? Had he always had such control over his emotions like this?

“You’re looking at me in a really weird way, you do realise, right?” Tony mutters. His eyes never straying from his.

“How am I looking at you?” Clay breathes out in the quietest whisper he could muster. 

“Like you want to kiss me” Tony says. He leans closer, the gap between them becomes ever smaller until Clay could feel the warmth of the other boy’s lips in front of him. So close, but not quite. Clay leans forward, slightly desperate to finally feel those lips on his but Tony leans away at the last second.

“Say you want it, Clay. You have to say it.” 

“I want it.” Clay pauses, the vulnerability at the fact at what he just admitted makes his guts churn but he doesn't take it back. “I want you.”

As soon as the words left his mouth he felt his back hitting the ground. In a second, Tony was on top of him, straddling his waist with his legs, his hands were placed on either side of Clay’s head so the only thing that he could see was Tony.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that.” Tony says.

Clay just grabs the back of Tony’s neck and crashes their lips together. He could tell the exact moment their lips meet because Tony lets out a small moan, so quiet that if Clay wasn’t so hypersensitive to every touch and every noise right now he probably wouldn’t have heard. But he did hear it, and his minds is playing it on repeat inside his head again and again and all he knows at this moment is that there is nothing in the world that he would rather be doing than kissing Tony Padilla.

“I thought you liked girls.” Tony mutters into his shoulder when they eventually break apart to stop for air. One of Clay’s hand comes up to massage though the strands of Tony’s hair and he leans into the touch instinctively. 

“I thought so too,” Clay replied, “but now I’m not so sure anymore.”

“Does that mean I just turned you gay?” Tony joked.

Clay paused and thought for a second. He thought about all the times he felt misunderstood, desperate, lonely and so angry he thought he was about to combust. Most of all, he thought about those damn tapes, how he’d lie awake at night and force himself to listen to Hannah accusing voice and see her pale, lifeless face over and over again. All those times he was aching for something but could never put his finger on what. This entire time he’d been wishing for someone to understand. And who else really understands what Clay’s going through other than Tony? Who was there at the scene of her death, who had to see her body being tossed into the back of an ambulance. Who was hurting just as must as Clay was but never said anything about it. 

He didn’t say any of what he was thinking out loud. Maybe one day. 

All he said in this moment was:

“No, it’s not about a guy or a girl. I think it was about you. I think somehow, I knew it was always going to be you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't name this story for the life of me rip


End file.
